


走马

by Molly_99



Series: 糕糕兔兔谈恋爱 [16]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_99/pseuds/Molly_99
Summary: “过了很久终于我愿抬头看，你就在对岸等我勇敢，你还是我的我的我的，你看。”我自己很喜欢的一篇文
Relationships: 高峰/栾云平
Series: 糕糕兔兔谈恋爱 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920652
Kudos: 6





	走马

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文，统一补档，写于2019.6.8

六一老师的点梗，掺杂了太多我近期的脑洞  
全是假的，别当真  
切勿上升

——

“下了台我们俩都不说话。”

这是两个人冷战的第三天。

说不清楚到底是因为什么吵起来的。  
一开始是周六早上起床的时候栾云平感觉嗓子不舒服，却死活不肯去医院，高峰为此嚷嚷了几句，也并没有发展成一场大吵。再后来是栾云平非要在后台抠弄膝盖上伤口刚刚结好的痂，水裤卷的老高，露着白花花的小腿，高峰看着他这个样子就火气腾的就上头了。  
“没长好呢，没长好，不要抠它。栾云平，你是不是一天不折腾自己就难受啊？”有点粗暴的扣住他的手腕，让双手远离那伤口，使劲的甩下去。  
总队长也不是好惹的脾气。  
“我用得着你管我吗？”  
“我不管你还谁管你啊？”  
“谁管也不用你管！”  
在火药味变得更浓之前，栾云平的微信通知的铃声响起，打断了争吵。一声，两声，三声。亮起的屏幕清楚的显示着名字，三哥。  
倒是没人再嚷了，两个人之间的空气似乎转化成了固态，都狠狠的瞪了对方一眼，就再也没多说一句话。

到现在栾云平也没想通到底为什么。是因为自己嗓子疼吗？还是那个该死的结痂？亦或是三哥的微信？还是只是高峰就是无缘无故的想和自己吵架了？  
似乎哪个理由都不太对。想不明白就干脆不想了。

日子照常过，两个人还是坐同一辆车上下班，一日三餐一顿没落，只是不说话。大郎试探着劝了几句，被安排去抄十遍八扇屏了，再也没人敢上前。

——

嗓子疼还是应该及时治的。这是栾云平现在心里唯一的想法。  
本来以为是上火，但是拖了两天也不见好，不影响说话和演出，只是闷闷的疼着让人无法忽视。栾云平稍稍有些后悔当时没听高峰的话，可是有抹不开面子主动道歉示好。独自一人去了医院，医生说是发炎了，想要尽快控制就得输液。  
输吧，靠嗓子吃饭，赶紧治好才是上策。

“栾博是吗？有人陪你来吗？”小护士边准备器材边和他聊天。  
“没有，我一个人。”  
“那您可千万别睡着，注意看着点儿。”  
“好嘞，谢谢您。”

虽然是这么大一栾云平，但还是非常怕扎针。从前这种时刻都有高峰陪着，他会温柔的牵起自己的另一只手，十指相扣的握住，还会强行把自己的扭过来，四目相对的说着无关紧要的话。注意力被分散，就会忘记扎针的刺痛。  
今天没有高峰。栾云平习惯性的偏过头，眼神直直的对上旁边椅子上的小伙子。人家女朋友还在身边坐着。好尴尬，被轰下台都没这么尴尬。

这一上午好歹是这样忍过去了。

也许是这次生病没有那么严重，走出医院的栾云平竟然还觉得非常的无所谓，没告诉任何人，明天的治疗也没打算叫人陪，甚至有点拒绝听到别人的关心。  
中午的太阳晒得人头晕。也许不是晒得，一直都有些头晕。

坐地铁回家，居然还有心思去门口铺子里的修理了一下坏掉的拉锁。

空间有些逼仄的铺子里，老板和老板娘正在吃午饭，两个人都是刚刚二十出头，新婚燕尔，打情骂俏，说着栾云平听不懂的方言，但是他们的开心溢满了整间屋子。栾云平站在门口进也不是走也不是，幸好小姑娘看见他了，连忙招呼他进来。

坐在门口的小板凳上，等着姑娘换拉锁，在缝纫机的咔咔的声音里，栾云平开始放空自己。  
很久没有被人宠着了吧？麻烦别人，是件很不好的事情吧？什么时候，能有一个人，告诉我，“你就得好好依赖我，麻烦我，打扰我。这是我的使命。”那真是太好了啊。  
高峰，可以吗？  
他也很忙的，要演出，要教学生，要打磨艺术。不应该因为自己这点儿小事去麻烦他啊。  
啊，刚刚扎出来的针眼儿有点疼，好像是自己没按好，淤青了。  
谁来抱抱我？

“给您，修好了！您试一试。”热情十足的声音打断思绪。  
拿好衣服，付了十块钱，谢过之后向外走去。  
“您有什么事情再来哈！给高先生问好！”老板端着饭碗冲他喊道。  
“啊，啊，好。”

突然间就不想回家。好不容易有一天的休息日，全都栽在了医院里，一想到回家还要面对的低气压，栾云平回头走出小区，坐进了街边的饺子馆。  
这家店他和高峰常来，没谈恋爱的时候就来，点上八两半的韭菜饺子，边吃边聊相声。确定关系以后，交谈的话题渐渐私人，韭菜饺子倒是没变。  
高峰，高峰，怎么又是高峰？！我能不能有一小会儿不在想他？  
“老板，要四两半韭……三鲜的吧。”

——

高峰不在家。  
栾云平想起来，前一段时间他和自己提起来过。说是师哥找他，商量上海商演的事情。  
很庆幸自己在外面吃了饺子。

睡前检查家里的窗户和门是否关好的时候，突然看到，门口的鞋柜边掉落了一张纸条，是高峰的字迹。  
“喝水，吃点药。不要碰膝盖的伤，洗澡也应注意。晚饭在冰箱。早睡，不用等我。2019.6.3高峰”

呵，这种小字条还要郑重其事的标注日期和署名，这种事大概只有他才能做得出来。

没忍住，走去冰箱里查看。很丰盛的晚餐，高峰永远都是这样，不对付任何一天的生活。一盘木须肉，一盘西红柿炒鸡蛋，一小盆米饭，还拿一个小碟装了三块前几天烧好的小排骨。  
在冰箱门前站了半天，直到冰箱发出滴滴滴的警告声，才甩手关住。  
头很晕，吃的药也让人迷迷糊糊，栾云平趿拉着鞋走回卧室，把自己摔在床垫上，几乎是刚躺下就睡着了。

一晚上睡得不安生，光怪陆离的梦。  
在梦里，自己回到了高中的时光，去历史老师家做客吃饭，还牵着高峰的手。壮着胆子跟老师介绍说这是自己男朋友，被狠狠的拿扫帚打了出来。两个人一路逃跑，最后蹲在马路牙子上喝北冰洋。高峰穿着和自己一样的校服，满头大汗的少年对着自己傻笑，懵懵懂懂小鹿乱撞的感觉，比北冰洋都要甜。高峰张口，正要说些什么，一声惊雷将栾云平拉回现实。  
下雨了。  
栾云平躺在床上回味着昨晚的梦境。  
自己从没去过历史老师家中，更没见过少年的高峰，更不要说是同学恋情了。两个人相见已是大学毕业，早就过了那么青春懵懂的年纪，加上彼时已经搭档了几年，两个人似乎热恋就是一种老夫老妻的状态。

——

“笑什么呢这么开心？”  
？？？完全没察觉到身旁什么时候多了一个人。抬眼看到了一张放大了的脸庞，和梦中的身影重合在一起。  
一个宽厚的怀抱将自己环住，鼻腔充满了爱人的气息，指尖也传来熟悉的温度。争吵的胜负早已经不重要了。  
“梦见你了。”难得诚实。  
“那肯定是个好梦。”  
这个拥抱太温暖，让栾云平有种能把整个世界都放在这里的错觉。高峰的下巴摩挲着他的脑顶，轻柔的声音送进耳朵，“云平啊，你什么时候才能好好依赖我呢？”

想做爱。  
这是在怀抱中突然冒出来的想法。不知道它从哪来。反正肯定不是因为窗外的雨声太扰人。栾云平真的不知道这个念头是怎么出来的，脑子里的事情，谁能说清？但这个念头一旦冒出来，便停不下来。  
做爱，会很快活吧？如果是像我们一样，心意相通，身体也很契合的话，一定会很舒服。

出卧室的门就是快要十一点了。  
栾云平坚持要吃冰箱里的剩菜。高峰拗不过他，只好再做一个素炒茼蒿和蛋花汤，和昨晚的剩饭一起组成了今天的一餐。  
“过来吃饭！”  
“啊，稍等我一下，出了点状况。”  
听到这个有点担心的高老师快步走进卧室查看情况。小栾正蜷着腿坐在床角，皱着眉头看着膝盖。  
“怎么了？不是说好了不弄这个痂吗？”  
“刚刚穿衣服不小心碰到了，它自己掉了一半，怎么办啊？”  
小心翼翼的蹲下来查看。

没关系，伤口已经长好了。所有伤都会长好。  
窗外的暴雨也会停。八点的惊雷滚滚，九点的大雨倾盆，十一点就放晴。雨总会停。都没关系。  
还有个人愿意静静地深深地忘记时间地拥抱自己。

“没事了，先吃饭吧。一会儿不是还要去输液吗？”  
“嗯，好。”

“老高，我好想喝北冰洋啊。”  
“知道了，路过菜场给你买俩橙子。”  
“……那咱晚上吃韭菜饺子你总不能还拦着我了吧？”  
“韭菜不好消化，给你煮面吃吧。”  
“都不让吃，我还能吃啥？”  
“吃糕，管够。”  
“去你的吧！”

END


End file.
